Love Washed Away and Back Again
by dragonflame114
Summary: Carlisle is having the worst day of his immortal life. Esme has left him, Edward is with her, and Bellais taunting him with her dazzling beauty. Can he resist? Rated M for a bit of rape, but mostly lemons. If you don't like lemonade, don't read it.
1. No Love

_**Chapter 1: No Love**_

It had been a long, exhausting day. 300 patients, and all of them taking about an hour each. It was one of those times where I wished I could sleep.

I got into my Lamborghini and headed out to the intersection at 75, even though the speed limit was 60. I couldn't wait to get home and fall back on the couch and relax. Then, maybe when no one was around, me and Esme could get some privacy and do our thing.

I knew Edward would be probably home. He wouldn't care though. Emmett would never let me hear the end of it if he was around. Luckily, they were all going hunting. Since Eddy would be home so would Bella.

Bella. My heart fluttered. She was beautiful. Her red- brown hair, her soft white skin. After I started thinking about her, I couldn't stop. Why did she make me feel this way? All I wanted to do was touch her, feel her, kiss her. But it was wrong. She was a daughter to me, and nothing more.

As I walked through the front door, I could hear Emmett and Rosalie bickering over the remote and Esme cleaning the kitchen until it shone. Edward was playing a soft, melodious song on the piano, and Bella was no where to be seen. The thought of Bella sent a shiver down my spine. Her image was painted into my mind, and a feeling of lust came over me.

Suddenly, Edward stiffened and the music stopped. Shit! I had forgotten about his gift. After an awkward silence, the music started again, but there was a grim edge to it. I walked into the living room to find Jasper and Alice smooching on the couch and sighed. Was there no sense of privacy around here?

I continued into the kitchen and my beautiful Esme melted into sight. She rushed toward me and we kissed passionately. Her soft lips brushed against my cheek, and my tongue begged for an entrance which she gladly gave me. My hand went down to her breasts and caressed them as I went down her neck, leaving marks that would stay. She groaned against my lips as I rubbed her nips and went under her dress. Her hand stopped me though, and I separated myself from her.

As I looked into her chocolate brown eyes I said, "We have to do it today sweetheart. I need it! I want to feel your nipples under my fingers, and to see your juices running just for me. Please! Don't say no again," I begged her. She stood still for a second, avoiding my gaze, and turned away.

"No. Not tonight. Another time," she said darkly. I could feel my anger rushing into me, and the next thing I knew, I was yelling,

"Why are you torturing me like this! When was the last time we had sex? 2 months ago? I want more! Why aren't you giving it to me? You're a whole different person now! It's like you don't love me anymore!" She glanced at me with a pained look in her eyes, and it all clicked together. "You…you… don't love me anymore?" I stammered. There was silence as I stormed out of the kitchen, and out of the house where I wasn't loved.


	2. Realization

_**Chapter 2: Realization**_

**Author's Note: Hey yall! Thnx for reviewing. Srry 2 leave u guyz hanging, but I was workin on what happens next. Oh and by the way, I write really short chaps, so sry abt that. Lemons comin up, plz review! **

I lay in the meadow and looked up at the stars twinkling up in the night sky. The cool breeze blew across my face, and I closed my eyes.

Thoughts of my so called "family" flitted through my mind as darkness enveloped my brain. It was as calming as sleep.

Who could it be that Esme loved? A human? A vampire? A werewolf even? Hatred for the pack filled my brain. But, I had a feeling I already knew who it was. He was spending more and more time with her, even under my eyes.

Edward. Instead of spending time with his wife and daughter, he was spending time with MY mate. I hated him.

"_No, you don't hate him. He's your son," _said the small voice in the back of my head.

"Yes, I do," I told it.

"_Well, you're not entirely innocent either. Remember, you crave his mate as well," _it replied.

Then, an image of Bella popped in. But it wasn't any normal image. She was nude. My eyes traced over her breasts and down her lean legs. Oh, how it would feel to touch those fine nipples with my tongue. And kiss those rosy lips as they would travel down my body. Why does she torment me like this? Why, why, why did she have to come into our lives? Into my life? It wasn't fair!

I jumped up in rage and flitted to the ocean side. I stood there for a moment, with the salty breeze against my body. My keen hearing sensed at least 5 wolves running behind me. I had crossed the treaty line. I prepared my self as I gazed over the cliff. The rocks weren't that sharp. I wouldn't die anyway. I was a suicidal vampire, I thought. I smirked just as a new voice came into my confused mind.

_Carlisle! You don't want to do this! _

Bella?

_No duh! Get off that cliff and get back home!_

How are you talking to me? I'm not telepathic! You're not telepathic….are you?

_No stupid! I'm your conscience in the FORM of Bella! Wow. You must really be depressed._

Yeah. I am.

_Yeah, well get back home. The wolves are coming._

Oh yeah. I better get out of here,

_Ya think?_

I smiled as a flitted past the surprised wolves and onto my old trail. Bella was right. "Suicide" wouldn't accomplish anything. I didn't have any joy in my life anymore. The only thing that could make me happy right now was…. My jerked up. I knew what I had to do.


End file.
